battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
74-Z Speeder Bike
The 74-Z Speeder Bike is a ground vehicle that can be piloted in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II available to the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. Star Wars Battlefront The 74-Z Speeder Bike is a ground vehicle in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. It does not require a Power Up to be piloted and can instead be found on large-scale maps set on the planet Endor. Overview The 74-Z is capable of traveling at very high speeds and requires fast reflexes to properly handle. Speeder Bikes are equipped with a single, front-mounted blaster cannon. The Speeder Bike also has a speed boost ability which doubles the speeder’s speed. Driving over infantry instantly kills them. The 74-Z has a very murky brown color, that can make it hard to see when it is parked on the heavily forested planet of Endor. Players can pilot these vehicles on Endor in the Supremacy, Walker Assault, and Turning Point modes, but it takes some skill to pilot the speeder and spatial awareness to not crash into the terrain. The Speeder Bike and the Cloud Car are the only two ground vehicles that both factions can use, and are limited to one planet. This vehicle is the primary vehicle in one of the training Missions. Completing the mission without taking any damage will unlock the "No Safety for a Joyride!" achievement/trophy. Trivia *As of the January 2017 Patch, it is no longer possible to run over enemy heroes using a speeder bike. Players who collide with an enemy hero will simply bounce off, and it is recommended to simply use the blaster cannon to dish out large amounts of damage instead. It IS still possible to instantly kill enemy heroes with the legs of an AT-ST, however. *Also, before the January 2017 Patch, it was possible to activate the speed boost ability, dismount, and let the speeder bike to go on, instantly killing anybody in it's path, friend or foe. You had to use the speed boost ability, because if you didn't, as soon as you dismount the speeder bike, it will stop moving instantly. As noted before, this 'method' of cheap/team-killing is now, from testing in multiplayer, impossible. *It is possible to put a Laser Trip Mine on the bike in such a way that it stays on, even while the vehicle is moving. As expected, when an enemy crosses the blue line, it will explode. This is dangerous as if an enemy is far away, but still triggers the mine, then the driver will be killed by the explosion. ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' The 74-Z Speeder Bike returns in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II and handles similarly to the previous game. It is only available on Endor. Overview It can still be used to run over enemies troops, and running into an enemy Hero/Villain will deal a high amount of damage to them. It is also less likely to explode when crashing into the environment. Health and Movement Weapon Abilities *Motion Scan *Laser Barrage *Heat Sink Updates Gallery SWBFII Speeder Bike Icon.png|In-game icon for the Speeder Bike in Star Wars Battlefront II Category:Vehicles Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Ground Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Ground Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)